


Дома на Рождество

by aqwt101



Category: White Collar
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Holidays, Season/Series 01
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(перевод)<br/>Начало первого сезона. Приближается Рождество, а Питер с Нилом все еще прощупывают друг друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дома на Рождество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home for the Holidays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122649) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



Питер вернулся из Бейлиза прекрасно отдохнувшим. Ему даже удалось забыть – после того, как Эл спрятала его телефон, чтобы он не мог продолжать звонить приставам и проверять Нила, – что его ждет осужденный преступник в очень экспериментальной программе исправительных работ. 

Но Нил никуда не делся, и Нью-Йорк никуда не делся, с его серой декабрьской прохладой. Еще он умудрился забыть, что через неделю наступит Рождество, то есть, в городе кишат карманники, мошенники и прочие преступники, не упоминая сезонного роста домашнего насилия и самоубийств… 

Эл порой говорила ему, что он слишком цинично воспринимает праздники. Питер возражал, что это не цинизм, а реализм. Не то чтобы он не любил праздники. Он с теплотой вспоминал те рождества, что отмечал в детстве. Но это было десятки лет назад, а для взрослых, как он выяснил, Рождество сводится в основном к обязательствам, головной боли и чувству вины, не упоминая преступлений. 

Но Эл любила Рождество. Насколько Питер знал, не было такого праздника, который бы она не любила. И это было прекрасно, потому что она без проблем собирала и отправляла открытки и посылки с подарками и для его семьи тоже. Небольшая цена за то, что каждый год ему приходилось помогать ей украшать дом (по крайней мере, те места, куда Эл не могла дотянуться). Питер бы не возражал, отмечая праздник пиццей из микроволновки и футбольным матчем по телевизору (основная масса его праздников до женитьбы). Но ему пришлось признать, что ему нравились их маленькие семейные праздники, нравится обниматься с Эл перед телевизором и смотреть сентиментальные рождественские фильмы, под свет переливающейся в углу елки. 

Эл успела совершить большую часть предпраздничных покупок и отправить подарки их семьям до отъезда в Бейлиз. Но они еще не украшали дом, то есть вместо того, чтобы усесться смотреть матч, он провел вечер, помогая Эл. 

– Тебе понравится, – как всегда, сказала Эл, и, после символического ворчания, ему действительно понравилось, как всегда. По крайней мере, пока Эл не сошла с ума. 

– Нужно пригласить Нила на рождество, – сказала она, развешивая венки над камином. 

– Нила? Мошенника, Нила? 

– Сколько еще Нилов ты знаешь? 

Питер вытянулся, чтобы повесить гирлянду над кухонным проемом. 

– Я пытаюсь понять, зачем нам нужен мошенник на Рождество. 

Эл оглянулась через плечо и сморщила носик. 

– Может быть, ему больше некуда пойти. 

– Я ведь рассказывал тебе про Джун? Могу гарантировать, что ее семья все праздники будет его обихаживать. – Питер все еще не был уверен, что Нил ее не обманывает, но если и так, похоже, никакого вреда он не чинил, по крайней мере, пока носил браслет. 

– Это хорошо. – Эл осторожно поправила криво повисший венок. – Но мне кажется, будет правильно, если мы все равно его пригласим, даже если он откажется. Дружеский жест, понимаешь? 

– Не уверен, что хочу быть настолько дружелюбен с кем-то, кто лгал, жульничал и крал в большинстве стран евросоюза и двадцати семи штатах, насколько нам известно. В мое представление о расслабляющем Рождестве не входит постоянное наблюдение за соседским вором, чтобы он не стащил из дома все ценности. 

Уголок рта Эл дернулся. 

– Может, он украдет тот жуткий подсвечник, что подарила моя мать два года назад. 

– Сомневаюсь, что подсвечник поместится под пальто, – с непроницаемым лицом заметил Питер и вздохнул. – Ты права, это был бы хороший жест. Наверное, ему было бы приятно. 

И теперь он ощущал смутную вину из-за открыток, которые Нил посылал ему из тюрьмы. Ему никогда не приходило в голову ответить тем же – он не посылал бы открыток и своим родителям, если бы Эл не напоминала, и не слишком бы огорчился, если бы сам больше не получил ни одной. Просто ему были безразличны такие вещи. Но он не мог не признать, что приятно, когда о тебе помнят. Может, стоило сделать ответный жест. Нил вряд ли много писем получал в тюрьме. 

– Если это сработает, он будет в нашей жизни следующие четыре года, – заметила Эл. – По-моему, стоит правильно начать отношения. 

– Тебе не кажется, что «в нашей жизни» – легкое преувеличение? 

Но Эл лишь улыбнулась ему, и Питер ощутил, как размывается твердая почва под ногами. Он согласился на предложение Нила, считая, что сможет твердо держать всё под контролем; он был вполне уверен, что сможет управлять Нилом и, может, подтолкнуть его в нужном направлении. А если Нил предложил сделку только как хитрый способ ускользнуть из тюрьмы (в чем Питер был уверен на 90 процентов), то карма настигнет его в виде Питера Бёрка и пары наручников. 

Но хотя он мог предполагать, что Нил воспользуется каждой возможностью, чтобы склонить ситуацию в свою пользу, Питер как-то упустил из виду, что ему на самом деле нравится Нил, всегда нравился, и что ему больно при мысли, что Нил растратит свою жизнь в тюрьме или схлопочет пулю в пошедшей под откос афере. Когда Нила отправили в тюрьму в первый раз, Питер спорил с прокурором за сокращение срока; он не был уверен, что это помогло, но тогда он надеялся, что тюрьма напугает Нила или хотя бы заставит дважды обдумать свои жизненные принципы. Теперь, имея возможность наблюдать за Нилом после тюрьмы, он не ощущал, что тюрьма как-то на него повлияла. Но даже когда Нил нарушал закон и ничуть ни раскаивался, он был настолько искренен, что сердиться на него было тяжело. 

Так он и работает, напомнил себе Питер. Грань между тем, чтобы быть его куратором, а не его целью – в том, чтобы помнить, кто он и что делает. 

Но он уже понял, что заставить Нила что-нибудь сделать не выйдет – в том числе и бросить преступную жизнь. Он не мог заставить Нила перестать нарушать закон, по крайней мере, без крайних мер вроде возвращения его в тюрьму. Но, может, он мог дать ему причины хотеть не делать этого. 

Например, пригласить на рождественский ужин. 

– Конечно, – сказал Питер. – Я его приглашу. 

Эл просияла.

***

Нил наслаждался неделей относительной свободы. 

Он по-прежнему обязан был отсиживать в офисе белых воротничков c девяти до пяти, но, похоже, никто не знал, что с ним делать, плюс все было немного суматошно из-за отпуска Питера и многих других агентов. Агент по имени Джонс выделил ему стол с компьютером, который имел доступ и в интернет, и во внутреннюю сеть. И это знаменитое своей паранойей ФБР? Нил подумал было позабавиться с парочкой файлов, только чтобы указать на гигантскую дыру размером с Нила в их системе безопасности – ничего важного, может, заменить имена преступников на имена героев Диснея, что-то в этом духе – но потом решил, что это глупый способ попасть обратно в тюрьму, так что вел себя хорошо. Агент Джонс выдал ему пачку старых дел и велел попытаться разобраться с ними. Было скучно, но, в большинстве случаев, преступно легко. Питер бы придумал что-нибудь позанимательнее. Нил решил не торопиться; он рассчитал, сколько дел в день должен раскрывать, чтобы покончить со стопкой к возвращению Питера, а потом использовал свободное время для раскопок в интернете – не только для операции Взломать Браслет и Найти Кейт, но и чтобы узнать, что он пропустил за четыре года тюрьмы. 

А когда он был не в офисе, он был… нет, не свободен, никогда не свободен; браслет на лодыжке постоянно напоминал, насколько он не свободен. Но после того, как четыре года его мир ограничивали бетонные стены и тюремщики, двухмильный радиус казался подавляюще огромным. Как бы ему не хотелось прыгнуть на самолет и лететь-лететь-лететь, он обнаружил, что невольно рад, что его новообретенная свобода чем-то ограничена. Возможности выбора казались непомерными. Куда пойти на ужин? Чем заняться в выходные? Он отвык делать даже самый простой выбор в собственной жизни. 

Что, наверное, было ужасно грустно, если подумать. Так что он старался не думать. 

Он по-прежнему плохо спал, ему снились кошмары, он просыпался в поту, думая, что снова в тюрьме. Открытая студия, с ее окнами во всю стену, очень ему подходила. Даже когда он не мог уснуть, он мог встать и порисовать. Он мог выпить вина. Он мог стоять на крыше, чувствуя, как холодный декабрьский ветер ерошит волосы, и смотреть на огни Риверсайда. 

Какой-то части его хотелось быть отчаянно благодарной Питеру за то, что вызволил его из тюрьмы. Он твердо подавлял это желание, потому что, черт, это ведь была его идея; а Питер, в любом случае, был только ведущим к цели средством. 

Но работать над делом Голландца было весело, и он этого не ожидал, хотя, наверное, стоило. Играть в кошки-мышки с Питером ведь тоже было весело. Кошка всегда выигрывает, игра подстроена в пользу заведения и прочие метафоры; Нил считал, что сможет обмануть судьбу, но даже не злился, когда проиграл. В конце концов, это была хорошая игра, а Нил всегда умел проигрывать достойно. 

Отчасти потому, что у него всегда был план по превращению поражения в победу. 

Ну да. Так что в понедельник утром он вернется в офис белых воротничков, твердо помня, что Питер – его офицер-надзиратель, что для них обоих это исключительно деловое соглашение, и что он сбежит, как только выяснит, как. 

Он был слегка раздражен, когда поймал себя на улыбке, войдя в офис и заметив Питера в его кабинете. Странно удовлетворенное чувство, словно что-то снова встало на место. 

 

Питер поднял глаза и увидел его. Нил бодро взбежал по ступенькам, пытаясь выглядеть бойким и жизнерадостным (а не кем-то, кто привычно провел полночи на ногах, ища зацепки по Кейт, а вторую половину – потому что не мог уснуть из-за кошмаров). 

– Привет, – сказал он с точно рассчитанным уровнем оживленности, потому что донимать Питера было весело. И отпрянул в священном ужасе. – На тебе рождественский галстук? 

– Уже почти рождество, – сказал Питер, словно это что-то меняло. 

– Питер, на твоем галстуке маленькие рождественские елочки. Этому нет оправданий в любое время года. 

– Если закончил высмеивать мой гардероб, сядь, – сказал Питер. 

– О, поверь, я даже не начинал высмеивать твой гардероб. – Но он сел. – Как в Бейлизе? 

– Хорошо, – сказал Питер. – Даже отлично. 

За исключением кошмарного галстука он выглядел…на удивление расслабленным, подумал Нил, со слегка обгоревшим носом и лишенным части привычной взвинченности. 

– Привез мне что-нибудь? 

Улыбка Питера сменилась досадливым взглядом. 

– Потому что искать сувениры для моего преступного информатора, когда я в романтическом отпуске со своей женой – это совершенно нормально. 

– Я бы тебе что-нибудь привез, – изобразил обиду Нил. 

– В смысле, ты бы мне что-нибудь украл. 

– Не уверен, что ты хочешь этим сказать. 

Питер прочистил горло и толкнул по столу папку. 

– Джонс сказал, что ты старался приносить пользу, пока меня не было. Хочешь задачку потруднее? 

Нил пролистал папку и неверяще поднял глаза на Питера. 

– Мошенничество с недвижимостью? Серьезно? 

– Это то, чем мы занимаемся, – сказал Питер. 

– Мои таланты тратятся впустую. 

– Что, в каждом деле придется бороться за власть? – раздраженно спросил Питер. – Джонсу ты не доставлял проблем. 

В основном потому, что Джонс был таким правильным, что дразнить его было просто скучно. 

– Может, если бы ты привез мне подарок… 

– Если будешь меня доставать, я не приглашу тебя на рождество. 

Нил моргнул. 

– А ты собирался? 

Питер внезапно смутился. 

– По какой-то причине моя жена хочет, чтобы я спросил, не хочешь ли ты прийти к нам на рождественский ужин. 

– О, – сказал Нил. – Э. 

Он попытался нацепить непроницаемую маску на его момент... он даже не знал точно, что он чувствует. Он предпочитал посещать дом Берков, на праздники или в любое другое время, на своих условиях. Он любил заставить врасплох Питера, а не самому оказываться захваченным врасплох. Он с легкостью представил, как Питер весь ужин не сводит с него глаз, словно он украдет все столовое серебро. 

С другой стороны, получить приглашение оказалось странно приятно. 

– У меня есть планы, – сказал он. Для разнообразия это оказалось правдой; Джун дала ему знать, что будет очень рада, если он встретит Рождество с ее семьей. 

Питер выглядел, словно одновременно ощутил чрезвычайное облегчение и, может, каплю разочарования. 

–Ладно, – сказал он. – Давай за работу; это мошенничество само не решится.

***

За неделю до рождества в магазинах клубились толпы. Питеру бы хотелось вообще избежать этого безумия, но у Эл накопился список подарков, которые надо было докупить в последнюю минуту, и он присоединился к ней, потому что внезапно ему захотелось сделать подарок Нилу. 

Это было глупо, он знал. Нил ничего от него не ожидал, и, скорее всего, это лишь смутит их обоих. Если уж на то пошло, Нил – освобожденный ему на поруки преступник, а не давно потерянный родственник. 

Но Питер всё думал про эти посланные из тюрьмы поздравительные открытки, про шампанское и цветы, отправленные в фургон наблюдения, про открытки и телефонные звонки. Это был способ Нила дразнить своих преследователей и, даже из тюрьмы, продолжать дразнить человека, который его поймал. Но Питер начинал осознавать, что было в этом что-то трогательно искреннее. Он всегда считал, что Нил просто дергает его за поводок, ничего больше. Но, может, в жизни Нила было немного людей, которым он мог послать открытку. 

И Питер ничего не привез ему из Бейлиза. Не то чтобы он был обязан. Не то чтобы эта мысль вообще приходила ему в голову. Но все же – в тюрьме немного сувенирных лавок… 

Питер знал вкусы Нила лучше, чем собственной жены, по крайней мере в отношении того, какой ресторан он выберет или что украдет следующим. Но проблема заключалась в том, что все, что понравилось бы Нилу, драматически выходило за пределы бюджета Питера. Кроме того, если бы он даже мог себе это позволить, никоим образом он не купит преступнику под его наблюдением галстук за тысячу долларов. 

Наконец он выбрал головоломку про вскрытие замка на стойке рядом с кассой книжного магазина, где Эл покупала кулинарную книгу для Ивонн. Как только они вернулись в машину, он показал его Эл. 

– Кому это? – спросила Эл, покрутив игрушку. 

– Нилу. 

Повисла пауза. 

– Хм, – вежливо сказала Эл. 

– Ты же не считаешь, что дарить ему подарки – ужасно неподобающе? – спросил Питер. Он был вполне уверен, что это не против правил – ну, при условии, что подарок не будет галстуком за тысячу долларов – но он не подумал, что это может поставить их обоих в дурное положение. 

– О, нет, нет, – Эл наклонилась и чмокнула его в нос. – По-моему, это очень мило с твоей стороны. Просто… дорогой, ты правда думаешь, что Нилу это понравится? 

– Да брось, не так уж и плохо, – защищался Питер. – Будем надеяться, он поймет, что дорог не подарок. 

– Будем надеяться, да.

***

– Ты похож на кота, который проглотил канарейку, – сказал Нил Питеру на следующий день – 23 декабря, последний день, когда они друг друга увидят до окончания праздников. По крайней мере, если Нил не решит принять предложение Берков – хотя Питер надеялся, что они разобрались с этой темой и больше можно о ней не волноваться, – или, более вероятно, если Нил не воспользуется праздником, чтобы сбежать. 

– Понятия не имею, о чем ты, – сказал Питер. Подарок Нила, аккуратно завернутый Эл, лежал во внутреннем кармане его пальто. Он собирался отдать его в последнюю минуту перед уходом с работы, во избежание потенциальной смущающей сцены. 

– Тебе помочь выбрать подарок для Элизабет? – радостно спросил Нил. 

– Годовщина была одноразовым предложением, – отказался Питер. – И все равно, в конце это была моя идея. Нет, подарок Эл уже выбран. (Он позвонил ее матери, которая проинструктировала его, как выбрать браслет, получивший печать «одобрено тещей», когда он переслал фотографию). 

– Хммм, – уставился на него Нил. – Я знаю, что ты в последнее время не раскрывал крупных дел, или весь офис бы знал. 

Раз уж Нил, видимо, хотел сегодня влезать в его личное пространство, Питер воспользовался возможностью внимательно рассмотреть своего нового консультанта. Под внешним лоском Нил выглядел усталым и напряженным. 

– Все еще ищешь Кейт, да? 

– Бутылка означала прощание, – сказал Нил, чуть слишком быстро. 

– Ага. Ладно, хватай пальто, Казанова. 

– Ты берешь меня в поле? – возбужденно спросил Нил. Они работали в офисе с возвращения Питера из Бейлиза. Не то чтобы в недопущении Нила до полевой работы были преимущества; собирайся он что-то провернуть, у него было полно возможностей по вечерам, когда он оставался без наблюдения. Но после произошедшего с Голландцем Питер опасался давать Нилу слишком много свободы, пока не поймет, что Нил собирается с ней делать. 

– Не заставляй меня пожалеть об этом.

***

Восторг Нила сменился унынием, когда он обнаружил, что застрял в фургоне наблюдения. 

– Серьезно? У вас есть ценный актив вроде меня, и это лучшее, что вы можете со мной сделать? Я мог бы быть там, разговаривать с людьми… 

– Неа, – сказал Питер и нацепил наушники. Через минуту, дав Нилу время подуться, он смягчился и снял их. – Ты лучше, чем бОльшая часть наших профайлеров, насколько я могу судить. Я хочу, чтобы ты наблюдал, пока мы с Джонсом разговариваем с этим парнями. 

Эти парни, братья Ларри и Джеймс Кросс, занимались контрабандой. Мелкие сошки, но ФБР давно присматривалось к ним, а на неделе по улице прошел слух, будто они собираются перейти в более высокие круги, связанные с мафией. Питер и Джонс изображали потенциальных покупателей контрабандных дисков и прощупывали почву. Если теория про мафию подтвердится, можно будет передать дело отделу оргпреступности и забыть о нем. 

– Я же из фургона ничего не увижу, – запротестовал Нил. – Питер, я не подтанцовка, я солист. 

– Сегодня – подтанцовка. Больше это не твое шоу. Если это группа "Берк и вассалы", ты сегодня вассал. 

Нил поморщился. 

– Пожалуйста, больше никогда меня так не называй.

***

Когда Питер и Джонс ушли, Нил попытался вертеться на кресле, но тут вернулась с кофе бывшая стажер Питера, Диана, и приказала прекратить, пригрозив, что иначе заберет кресло и заставит его стоять. 

– Слышал, ты переводишься в Вашингтон, – сказал Нил. Он не знал ее близко – собственно, никого пока не знал близко – но по офису ходили слухи. 

– Да, заканчиваю в январе. 

– Рада отсюда убраться? 

Диана пожала плечами. 

– Не знаю. Я работала здесь после окончания Квантико. Странно будет не работать с Питером. 

Имя Питера напомнило, что у него есть работа, и Нил покосился на экраны. Питер и Джонс все еще ждали; ничего интересного. Нил снова повернулся к Диане. 

– В хорошем смысле или в плохом? 

– Ты о чем? 

– Ну, раз я с ним застрял, – уточнил Нил, беззастенчиво разыгрывая карту «я такая же рабочая лошадка, как и ты». – Просто интересно, чего мне ожидать. 

Диана фыркнула, не попавшись на удочку. 

– Разве подобные вопросы задают не до того, как ты позволил ему надеть на себя браслет? 

– Преступникам редко позволяют спросить характеристику на их офицера-надзирателя. 

– Да брось, Кэффри. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты изучаешь Питера ровно столько же, сколько он изучает тебя. Если бы ты не представлял прекрасно, с кем имеешь дело, ты никогда бы не предложил ему сделки. А если ты ищешь рычага, чтобы им манипулировать, поищи в другом месте; я предана Питеру, а не тебе. 

Нил выпрямился в кресле и посмотрел на нее с новообретенным уважением. 

– Неудивительно, что ты едешь в Вашингтон. Здесь тебя недооценивают. 

– Смотри на экраны, – сказала ему Диана. 

Братья Кросс как раз появились и обменялись напряженными приветствиями с агентами. Несмотря на намерение выглядеть как можно более скучающим, Нил невольно увлекся. Было крайне занимательно наблюдать, как изменился язык тела Питера под прикрытием. Он по-другому стоял, держался со сдержанной угрозой, словно мог сделать выпад в любой момент. Питер хорош, одобрительно подумал Нил. Настоящая афера ведь не только в словах. Она в том, чтобы продать иллюзию – стать человеком, которого играешь. Он всегда подозревал, что у Питера задатки хорошего мошенника; теперь он пересмотрел эту мысль. Питер мог бы стать потрясающим, выбери он другую сторону. Ох, что могло бы быть… 

– Ну? – спросила Диана, и Нил поспешно перекинулся с восхищения техникой Питера на изучение братьев Кросс. 

– Было бы проще, знай я их нормальный язык тела, – сказал он. – А со всем этим оборудованием, я даже не… 

– Питер велел тебе оставаться в фургоне. Так и будет. – Диана потянулась мимо него за мышкой. – Но я могу тебе показать записи с прошлой недели для сравнения. 

Разговор продолжался. Питер и Джонс не упоминали работу на мафию напрямую, но бросали намеки, которые знающий человек бы сразу уловил. 

– Этот нервничает, – сказал Нил, указывая, как Ларри Кросс возится с застежкой часов. Питер слегка повернул голову, и Нил понял, что он тоже это заметил. 

– На что он среагировал? – спросила Диана. 

Нил попытался вычислить, как отмотать пленку назад, не признаваясь, что он не умеет работать с программой. Диана или осознала это, или потеряла терпение; в любом случае, она снова потянулась к мышке и отмотала запись. Теперь Нил слышал два разговора: записанную версию и происходящий сейчас. Он почти автоматически разделил внимание. Способность мыслить и работать на двух-трех уровнях одновременно была необходима для некоторых высококлассных афер. 

– Когда Питер начал говорить о переносе бизнеса в центр, – сказал он. – Да, посмотри теперь на второго парня. Видишь, как он продолжает касаться уха? Уже три раза за последнюю минуту. Они оба нервничают. А этот теперь уставился на Питера. 

Диана коснулась наушника. 

– Питер? Думаю, у нас есть все, что нужно, особенно когда записи прогонят аналитики. Можете сворачиваться. 

Питер не мог ответить, но по легкому изменению языка тела Нил понял, что он услышал. 

Потом Нил заметил кое-что еще. Ларри Кросс перенес вес на одну ногу и опустил руку, а вторую руку завел назад… 

– Диана, у него оружие… – начал Нил, и не успел он закончить, как она крикнула по рации: 

– Питер, они вооружены! 

Но экран взорвался движением: Ларри Кросс сделал выпад рукой, Питер метнулся в сторону… 

Это был нож; Нил успел только заметить, как Питер крутанулся, и нож попал ему куда-то в бок, за пределами камеры. Второй брат ринулся прочь, Джонс вмазал Ларри Кроссу по лицу, а в фургоне вокруг Нила все кинулись за оружием и жилетами. 

Но Нил мог только таращиться на фигурку Питера на экране, упавшего на колени и поднявшего руку к плечу. Повернись, подумал Нил, потому что не мог понять, куда задело Питера – или Кросс промахнулся. 

– Кэффри! – Диана уже не в первый раз его окликнула. – Кэффри, оставайся здесь, понял? Роулинс, проследи. 

Можно было и не приказывать. У него так дрожали ноги, что он не смог бы подняться с кресла, даже если бы попытался. 

На экране Джонс прижал Кросса к асфальту и заломил руки за спину. Другие фигурки в куртках ФБР кинулись в погоню за убегающим. Диана присела рядом с Питером, который отвел ладонь от руки и заторможено на нее глядел. На экране кровь казалась почти черной. 

Нилу наконец удалось встать. 

– Эй, – сказал оставшийся агент, легонько толкнув его назад. – Тебе нельзя выходить. 

Нил просто стал гибким как угорь и проскользнул мимо него на улицу. 

Когда он туда добрался, неразбериха уже улеглась. Заметно злые агенты зачитывали Кроссам права. Питер сидел на тротуаре, Диана рядом, положив руку ему на плечо. Он сжимал плечо, и его пиджак промок от крови, но хотя он был бледен, на умирающего не походил. 

У Нила все еще дрожали колени. Он плюхнулся с другого бока Питера. 

– Эй, я же велела тебе остаться, – возмутилась Диана. – Я убью Роулинса. 

– Генри ни при чем. Нил не остается, – сказал Питер слегка нетвердо. – Привет, Нил. 

– Привет, – сказал Нил. Вой сирен приближался. – Я облажался, Питер. 

– Что? – Питер выглядел искренне удивленным. – Нет, почему? 

– Я облажался, я должен был следить за экраном… – Но перед ними остановилась скорая, и Питера окружили парамедики, не оставив им возможности поговорить. Скоро Питера загрузили в машину, и он остался на тротуаре с Дианой. 

– Что теперь будет? – спросил Нил. Ему было холодно, хотя он не мог понять, почему. Он был цел. 

– Бумажная работа, – вздохнула Диана. – Очень много бумажной работы. Наверное, кому-то надо сообщить миссис Бёрк. Можешь поехать со мной в больницу, если хочешь. 

– Нет, в смысле, со мной, – сказал Нил, но Диана уже отвлеклась на что-то на месте преступления, так что он все-таки поехал с ней. А что еще оставалось.

***

На Питера не впервые нападали при исполнении, но он так и не смог к этому привыкнуть. Только рефлексы спасли его от удара ножом в грудь; ему удалось вовремя увернуться, так что нож только разодрал пиджак и скользнул по плечу. Дико больно, но он понимал, что рана несерьезная, да и парамедики не выглядели слишком взволнованными. Они разрешили ему сидеть, наложили сдавливающую повязку и болтали с ним по пути в больницу. 

Когда они туда приехали, он уже сожалел, что позволил увезти себя с места преступления. Он позвонил Диане, потом Джонсу, потом одному из криминалистов, пока зашивающая его руку медсестра не пригрозила отобрать телефон. Потом Элизабет позвонила ему, потому что кто-то позвонил ей, и ему пришлось заверять ее, что все хорошо и он в полном порядке. 

– Питер! Кто-то пытался пырнуть тебя ножом, – почти в слезах воскликнула она. 

– Но промахнулись же, – заметил он. – Я скоро вернусь домой. Дорогая, пожалуйста, не плачь. 

– Я не плачу, – шмыгнула она носом. – В какой ты больнице? Я тебя заберу. 

– Вовсе незачем бросать все и мчаться сюда. Я в хороших руках, и меня…. – занавеска приоткрылась, и вошла Диана, за которой взволнованно топтался Нил. – Вообще-то, Диана как раз приехала. Она подбросит меня домой, хорошо? 

Эл вздохнула. 

– Видимо, просить тебя быть осторожным безнадежно. 

– Я всегда осторожен. Люблю тебя. – Он быстро улыбнулся Диане, вешая трубку. – Жена, – объяснил он. 

Она улыбнулась в ответ. 

– Да, моя подруга тоже обо мне волнуется. Просто хотела заглянуть к тебе, прежде чем заняться делом. Ларри Кросс тоже настоял на поездке в больницу; пытается приписать нам полицейский произвол, потому что Джонс его ударил. 

– Он пытался меня пырнуть ножом, – возмутился Питер. 

– Знаю. Я бы тоже его ударила, будь я ближе. Но придется идти тушить пожар. 

– Подожди, мне нужно найти пиджак. – С него срезали и пиджак и рубашку, но он заметил их останки в мусорной корзине в углу. Он соскользнул с койки и пошатнулся. Диана с Нилом подскочили к нему с двух сторон и усадили обратно. 

– Кэффри, – сказала Диана, – оставайся с ним и убедись, что он останется. На этот раз сможешь это сделать? 

– Э, ладно, – отозвался Нил, и Диана исчезла за занавеской. – Ты ведь останешься? 

– По всей видимости, – вздохнул Питер. Ему не нравилось, каким слабым и дрожащим он себя ощущал. – Не принесешь мне пиджак? Нужно вытащить все из карманов, потому что его теперь только на свалку. 

Нил брезгливо вытащил окровавленный пиджак из корзины, стараясь как можно меньше к нему прикасаться. Он казался бледным, заметил Питер. Почти Как полотно.. 

– Ну, учитывая, что это костюм не на заказ, по крайней мере, невелика потеря, – сказал он, бросив пиджак рядом с Питером, но подколка казалась неискренней. – Увы, похоже, твой рождественский галстук остался цел. 

– Мне нравился этот костюм, – сказал Питер. – И галстук. – Он нахмурился на Нила. – Сядь. 

– Э, ладно, – Нил примостился на краю койки. – Почему? 

– Ты в порядке? 

– Я? – быстро переспросил Нил и отвернулся, прикусив губу. – Нет, я просто думал… думал про нашу сделку. Не собираешься ли ты ее отменить. 

– Что, и вернуть тебя в тюрьму? – Питер был искренне озадачен. – Почему? 

– Я должен был наблюдать за экранами. – Тщательно поддерживаемая маска Нила соскользнула, и он вдруг показался совсем молодым и беззащитным. – Я не успел. 

– Это случилось неожиданно, – сказал Питер. – Я не знал, что они вооружены. Я не взял бы тебя с собой, если бы думал, что это опасно. Слушай, если кто-то здесь и облажался, так это я. – От дискомфорта Нила ему самому становилось не по себе, так что он начал опустошать карманы пиджака, чтобы чем-то заняться. На кровати образовалась кучка предметов: блокнот и ручка, пара резиновых перчаток, несколько чеков… 

– Просто я не ожидал… – Нил замолчал, подбирая слова. 

– Да, это опасно, – сказал Питер. – Эта работа может быть опасна. Как и тюрьма. 

– Нет, я не это имел в виду... – Нил передумал говорить то, что собирался, и сменил тему. – Эй, а это что? 

«Это» оказалось завернутым в яркую бумагу подарком Нила – Питер совсем о нем забыл. Он покрутил сверток в руках убедиться, что на нем нет крови. 

– Это тебе, – сказал он. – Подарок на рождество. Собирался его тебе вручить позже. 

Нил выглядел искренне ошарашенным. 

– Ты купил мне подарок? 

Питер протянул ему сверток. 

– Можешь открыть сейчас или подождать до Рождества. 

Словно нужно было спрашивать; он еще не договорил, а Нил уже шуршал оберткой. Питер посчитал, что в детстве Нил определенно был из тех детей, которые проскальзывают вниз в сочельник, разворачивают все подарки, потом заворачивают их обратно и изображают удивление на следующее утро. Нил и отсроченное вознаграждение – не лучшие друзья. 

– Только не обольщайся, – поспешно сказал Питер. Он уже начинал жалеть, что не послушал Эл. Он не хотел, чтобы глаза Нила потухли, когда он обнаружит, что это подарок-прикол. 

Но было поздно; Нил уже извлек головоломку. 

– Хм, – сказал он. – Питер, не стоило. В смысле, правда не стоило. 

– Хочу отметить, что минуту назад ты вообще ничего от меня не ожидал, так что ты все равно в плюсе. 

– Такой логике учат в Квантико? – спросил Нил, но рассеяно. Он уже начал возиться с головоломкой, ловкие пальцы не в силах удержаться, чтобы не тянуть, тыкать и вертеть. – Ага! 

– Не может быть, чтобы ты ее уже решил, – неверяще сказал Питер. 

Послышался щелчок, когда Нил снова запер замок. 

– Теперь твоя очередь, – сказал он, бросив головоломку Питеру на колени. 

– Это же твой подарок, – только и смог выдавить Питер. 

– Да, и я его разгадал, а теперь твоя очередь посмотреть, сможешь ли ты побить мое время. 

– По-моему, это невозможно, – пробормотал Питер, поднимая головоломку здоровой рукой. – Сколько там было, двадцать секунд? 

Он продолжал с ней возиться, игнорируя радостно-ехидные замечания Нила, когда вернулась Диана.

***

Вообще-то Нил не собирался возвращаться в дом Питера вместе с ним, но поскольку туда Диана поехала сначала, ему пришлось ехать за компанию, хотел он этого или нет. Поворчав, Питер вернул ему головоломку, теперь надежно спрятанную в кармане Нила. Он продолжал проводить по ней пальцем. 

Он не ожидал от Питера подарка, как не ожидал и того, как его ноги превратились в желе при виде вонзившегося в Питера ножа. И да, сейчас Питер был единственным, что стояло между ним и тюрьмой – единственным, что предоставляло ему возможность искать Кейт. 

Но каким-то образом это превратилось в нечто большее деловой сделки. Нил чувствовал себя потерявшим равновесие; слишком быстро крутились колеса его милого маленького плана выбраться из тюрьмы, и внезапно он ощутил себя на сошедшем с рельсов поезде, понятия не имея, куда он мчится. 

Окна дома были не освещены. Впереди Питер и Диана спорили, купит ли жена Питера по пути обезболивающие и суп – «Я не инвалид», возмущался Питер, а Диана возражала: «Да, но я встречала твою жену» – и стоит ли Питеру оставаться дома одному («Я говорил, что я не инвалид?») 

Потом Элизабет припарковалась рядом с машиной Дианы. Последовало краткое, но эмоциональное воссоединение, во время которого Нил пытался слиться с креслом, а Диана выглядела тоже неловко. 

– Тогда я отвезу Кэффри домой, – сказала Диана. 

– Спасибо за все, – сказал ей Питер. – Эй, у тебя есть планы на выходные? 

– Поедем к родителям Кристи. 

– Тогда счастливых праздников. – Питер обнял ее одной рукой, потом обернулся к Нилу. – А ты, э… 

– У меня есть планы, – быстро сказал Нил. 

– Знаю, – сказал Питер. – Ты говорил. Но, знаешь… 

– Можешь прийти в гости, если захочешь, – встряла его жена и сжала руку Нила. Как он заметил, Элизабет Берк была весьма тактильным человеком. 

– Спасибо, – сказал Нил. – И спасибо за подарок. Я тебе ничего не купил. 

– Я и не ожидал, – сказал Питер. Улыбаясь, он выглядел моложе, сбрасывая усталость и стресс агента ФБР. – Просто хотел правильно начать отношения, наверное. 

– С рождеством, Нил, – сказала Элизабет и снова сжала его руку. 

– С рождеством, – оторопело отозвался Нил. 

Диана оставила его со своими мыслями по пути на Манхэттен. Похоже, она знала, куда ехать, или, по крайней мере, не спрашивала. Нил засунул одну руку в карман, чтобы коснуться головоломки, и сидел так всю дорогу. 

– С рождеством, Кэффри, – сказала Диана, высаживая его у дома Джун. 

– И тебя, – с редкой искренностью ответил он и стоял на тротуаре, пока она не отъехала, проводя пальцами по коробочке в кармане. 

Он не позволял себе задумываться о будущем. Он даже о Рождестве почти не думал – дом Джун был прекрасно украшен к праздникам, но контраст между четырьмя годами в тюрьме и этим был так огромен, что его мозг просто не мог все воспринять. И все это было еще так предварительно. Он даже не был уверен, что доживет до рождества, не говоря уж о большем. Может, он вернется в тюрьму, может, сбежит, может, перейдет дорогу Человеку с кольцом, кем бы он ни был, и погибнет. 

Но теперь он начинал замечать проблески чего-то более ужасающего, чем неопределенность: первые схематичные контуры будущего. Пока еще лишь грубый угольный набросок, широкие мазки чего-то робкого, еле различимого. Но оно ощущалось в приглашении Джун на рождество и приглашении Берков; в немыслимом шуточном подарке в его кармане, который, тем не менее, означал, что Питер про него думал. В рождественском пожелании Дианы и его собственном ужасе и (если он готов был это признать) сочувственной боли при виде раненого Питера. 

Он все еще не мог изучать это слишком внимательно. Он знал, что будущее имеет свойство исчезать, когда он настраивался на конкретный исход. Ничего не желай, просто принимай дни такими, какие они есть – вот это правильная стратегия для выживания. 

Но даже если это было только временно, он начинал думать, что это может сработать лучше, чем он надеялся. 

– С рождеством, – прошептал он – кому, он сам не знал, – и повернулся к крыльцу, когда начали падать первые снежинки. 

End.


End file.
